Jord
Jord is a GRN Engineer TF2 Freak created by PumpkinLordOLantern. He is a worshiper of Gaia, the (former) guardian of Earth, who was appointed by Gaia herself to be her champion. Biography Jord was once a RED Engineer who grew dissatisfied with his job. While being an Engineer was able to support him financially, he grew increasingly distressed after seeing people get killed by either his Sentries or his own hand. Many of his nightmares consisted of hearing the mercenaries' dying screams. Gaia, the Earth sentry, sensed Jord's sorrow and appeared to him in the form of an apparition. Gaia explained that her twin "brothers" Sol and Mani have sealed her within the Earth's core and restricted her powers, leaving her plans incomplete. She offered Jord to become her champion and help rid Earth of all threats until she grew powerful enough to escape. Jord immediately accepted, and thus was blessed by Gaia. After this, Jord resigned from his job to focus on eliminating those Gaia saw as threats to Earth's well-being. Unfortunately, Jord's activities have caught the attention of Sol and Mani themselves, who both realized that their mad "sister" still had influence despite her imprisonment... Appearance Jord appears as a GRN Engineer wearing the Big Country and the Viking Braider (Both painted Australium Gold), as well as the Iron Fist (Painted Aged Moustache Grey), and the Teufort Tooth Kickers (Painted Indubitably Green). His main weapon is Mjolnir. Personality and Behavior Jord, like his patron Gaia, is a "Well-Intentioned Extremist". He believes that in order for Earth to flourish, he must kill every living Freak and human. Powers and Abilities *''Geokinesis'' -- Like his patron, Gaia, Jord has the ability to manipulate the earthly environment around him. **''Earth blasts'' -- Jord can channel the Earth's energy and release it at a specific target. He uses it whenever he desires to. **''Earth barriers'' -- Jord can create protective force-field barriers out of earth, namely soil, minerals, and rocks. *''Atmokinesis'' -- Like Gaia, Jord can sense, create, and control various weather phenomenon. Due to being an empowered mortal, Jord can only manipulate rain, wind, and lightning. *''Chlorokinesis'' -- Jord can manipulate plants in all shapes and sizes. He can make plants do his bidding and (subtly) influence all who live on Earth through plants. **''Plant empathy'' -- Jord can sense the presence of existing plants. He can tell when and how a plant was killed. **''Plant possession'' -- Jord can use plants to brainwash and control a Freak/human target by infecting them with their spores, causing small plants to grow on their bodies and allowing Jord to "use" them as puppets. Those controlled by Jord have eyes that glow bright green, with signs of vegetation such as vines, branches, and leaves growing on various parts of their bodies. *''Enhanced durability'' -- Jord is tougher than than the average Freak/human, being able to shrug off most attacks as if they're nothing. *''Inhuman fitness'' -- Jord is more agile and flexible than the average Freak/human, being able to run faster and is physically able to do superhuman stunts that a normal acrobat wouldn't be capable of doing. *''Inhuman strength'' -- Jord is physically stronger than the average Freak/human, being able to lift heavy things and inflict heavy physical damage without using his powers. Faults and Weaknesses * Despite his power and enhanced physical status, Jord is still a human empowered by Gaia, so he can still be killed even while he retains her blessing. *Like his master, he can be hurt when Earth is becoming polluted in some way. *He can also be prone to overconfidence, which can lead him to making bad, or even deadly decisions. Trivia *Jord is a Danish word meaning "Earth", not to be confused with the personification of Earth from Norse Mythology. *Jord's appearance was partly inspired by the superhero Thor from Marvel Comics. Category:GRN Team Category:Engineers Category:True Neutral Beings Category:Magicians Category:Elementals Category:Freaks made by PumpkinLordOLantern Category:Near-normal Category:Lightning Bruisers